Non-volatile memories may suffer from various types of impairments that degrade their performance. Example impairments affecting the memory cells include read disturb, retention and endurance. Methods for improving the memory readout performance under stressful conditions are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,380,915, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus, system, and method for managing solid-state storage media by determining one or more configuration parameters for the solid-state storage media. A media characteristic module references one or more storage media characteristics for a set of storage cells of solid-state storage media. A configuration parameter module determines a configuration parameter for the set of storage cells based on the one or more storage media characteristics. A storage cell configuration module configures the set of storage cells to use the determined configuration parameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,074,011, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus, system, and method for storage space recovery after reaching a read count limit. A read module reads data in a storage division of solid-state storage. A read counter module then increments a read counter corresponding to the storage division. A read counter limit module determines whether the read count exceeds a maximum read threshold, and if so, a storage division selection module selects the corresponding storage division for recovery. A data recovery module reads valid data packets from the selected storage division, stores the valid data packets in another storage division of the solid-state storage, and updates a logical index with a new physical address of the valid data.